Not His Usual
by springofthedandelions
Summary: Draco is suddenly entranced by a certain redhead. What will happen when they meet in a back alley? Rated M for a reason. Please review if you liked it!


The fact that Draco Malfoy seemed to be infatuated with a Weasley both infuriated him and intrigued him at the same time. His previous girlfriends - or one night stands – had been perfect blondes with rather large assets and personalities that meant he could get away with never calling them again after a night or two. He wasn't ashamed to admit to himself that he used women like they were going out of style without a second thought for how they felt about it. Admittedly, he always chose them well – they never wondered why he never called them back, and were never bothered about the fact that he treated them so poorly. He could get away with anything he wanted to. He was a Malfoy – it was in his DNA and nobody expected any different of him.

He smirked to himself as he sat in the window of the cafe in the middle of London remembering his last 'fling'. She had been almost as tall as him, with long blonde curls that he had to admit he enjoyed feeling on his bare skin but she had been one of those giggly girls that he despised and he had dropped her after a night. He took another sip of his coffee and watched a group of girls walk past, deciding that none of them were anything special and going back to the Daily Prophet in front of him. Without realising it, his thoughts turned back to the Weasley that had haunted him for the past few days.

He had first spotted her in Diagon Alley shopping on her own and he was pleased that she hadn't seen him; his initial reaction had been embarrassing. Malfoy couldn't remember her looking as good as she did when they had been at school. He was amazed , especially seeing as she was wearing track pants and a jersey – it being the middle of winter – and he usually preferred his women done up in heels and something revealing. He hadn't been able to stop himself staring and was sure she would notice him. Never had a girl captured his attention like that before without showing a large amount of bare skin. He had hidden in the shadows and watched her go past, smiling to herself as if she was the happiest girl in the world.

Malfoy hadn't thought much more about her that day, his mind briefly returning to her that evening when he had been in bed with Josie, his last conquest, and he was shocked to find himself picturing Ginny on top of him rather than the blonde that had ridden him all night like some kind of crazed nymphomaniac. He had enjoyed it, however, and while Josie thought it was her skills that had excited him so much, Malfoy knew it was imagining Ginny Weasley's blazing red locks and brown eyes that had driven him over the edge.

He had no idea of knowing whether or not she was with Potter, though he had a feeling she was. In the few days following Voldemort's death, people had stayed at Hogwarts – clearing bodies, finding loved ones – and Malfoy had only stayed to please his mother, who was insistent on getting back into the 'good books' of the wizarding world. They had helped in the Great Hall, clearing away rubble and debris when Malfoy had seen it. Potter and the Weasley girl, hand in hand, strolling through the corridors. It hadn't struck him then how good looking she was, and he watched them walk, realising how close they were. He had not thought about it anymore than that, but now that he had seen her again, he guessed that they were still together.

The next day when he had been on his way into work he had spotted her again however this time she did see him. He had spotted her first however, and had the pleasure of watching her for a few moments before she turned around. He wasn't sure if it was the unflattering Hogwarts uniforms or the fact that she had grown since he had seen her last but she was definitely competition for his usual pulls. She was dressed up today and he appreciated the view from a distance; she wore a simple skirt, though it was tight and showed off her legs which he found hard to tear his eyes away from. Her chest was encased in a white blouse and he was happy to see the tiniest glimpse of her cleavage before the top covered it up. He was surprised to feel his pulse quickening slightly and shook his head, continuing his walk and stopping right in front of her. She stopped suddenly, for a split second unsure of why her path was blocked and he watched her eyes narrow as she saw who it was.

"Malfoy." She stated and tried to walk around him. He blocked her path, though he was unsure why as he had no plan whatsoever in his head as to what he would say to her, and smirked. "What are you doing?"

He looked her up and down, hoping his eyes told her of his intentions and was surprised to see a bored look in place of the embarrassed look he had expected. "Just admiring the view, Weasley. You've grown up."

"And you haven't. Can you move now? I have to go to work." She told him and he stayed where he was. She sighed, clearly frustrated and put her hands on his arms, holding him tightly as she sidestepped around him. She looked up at him, her expression still the same. "See you around."

He watched her go, feeling a slight tingle on his arms where she had touched him which only intrigued him further. She turned slightly and caught him staring at her and he smirked again, nodding his head and turning around to continue on his way to work.

"Excuse me sir? Are you finished with that?" He was jerked back to the present by the muggle waitress who stood next to his table. She was more his type and he let his eyes linger on her chest just long enough for her to notice. He saw her smile slightly and bite her lip – that was something that always turned him on, a girl biting her lip. He wanted to be the one to bruise that lip.

"I am, thank you." He said politely, handing over his now empty cup and standing up, taking out his wallet as he did so. "I'll just come over and pay." He muttered a spell under his breath and the waitress turned, a dazed smile on her face.

"Oh, but you already paid, remember?" She said flatly and Malfoy laughed, putting his wallet away.

"Of course I did." He said and he left the cafe. Through the window he saw the Muggle snap back to her senses and look around, confused. He smirked to himself as he set off down the road. He didn't like to do things like that often, but he had been feeling particularly rebellious when he had woken up this morning and confusing a Muggle into thinking he had paid for something when he hadn't was one of his ways of expressing that. He continued down the sidewalk, turning a corner and getting closer to Diagon Alley. He had needed to visit Gringotts for the last few days and as today was his day off, he realised he would take that opportunity now. He glanced at his watch, realising it would be closing soon and sped up.

He managed to make it in time and as he stepped out of the bank, he noticed a familiar looking red head walked down the road in front of him. Smiling to himself, he followed her at a distance as she made her way through the different alleys. After a few minutes the crowd had thinned out and he was following her from a great distance to avoid being seen; she was the only person in the vicinity now and he watched her disappear around a corner. He sped up slightly, not wanting to lose her and when he rounded the corner he had to stop suddenly. Along with the fact that they were in a dead end alley, with brick walls surrounding them, Ginny stood with a face that reminded him of her twin brothers, her hands on her hips and her face flushed.

"Why are you following me?" She demanded and he waited a moment before replying.

"Why not, Weasley? It's quite a view from behind." He told her and was only slightly disappointed when she didn't react.

"That didn't really answer the question though, did it?" She returned, her hands now folded across her chest, blocking his view. He watched her shiver slightly – whatever she did for a job, she obviously had to wear that skirt day after day and in the middle of winter, it was hardly appropriate. He felt a jolt of excitement shoot through him as he imagined her without the skirt and brought his eyes back up to her face. She was watching him and he was sure he could see curiosity in her eyes.

"No, you're right, it didn't." He replied and they were silent.

"Well?" She demanded, her voice rough and Malfoy took a step closer. He was happy to see a flicker of doubt pass over her face. "What do you want?"

He took his time moving even closer, slowly closing the gap between them. He looked down at her face as she looked up to his and she bit her lip. That was all he needed and as he lowered his head and their lips met, he smirked into her lips, feeling her arms unfold and wrap around him. She backed up slightly, their lips never parting, until she met the wall and he happily pressed into her, enjoying her reactions. She whimpered slightly as his tongue found hers and he shivered slightly at the feel of her hands grabbing at his back, lifting his shirt up. He broke away so that it could be lifted over his head and his hands left her momentarily.

"Wow, Weasley. I'm surprised at you."

"Why is that?" She asked hurriedly, her fingers playing with his belt buckle and he gulped slightly. "And call me Ginny, unless you would rather be reminded of Ron when you fuck me?"

He looked at her, shocked at the curse word and paused for a moment, his hands resting on her hips. She laughed and he was shocked again, this time at the coldness in her tone. She helped him remove her top and he stared at her chest, her breasts not overly large but big enough for him to hold. He took off her bra and she watched him, her mouth open slightly as he cupped them both and brought his lips to her nipple, erect from excitement and cold. She gasped at the sudden hot touch and he circled it quickly with his tongue. She had surprised him with her sudden willingness and manner, but he was the one in charge now. This had come about because he had followed her, because he had wanted her, and it was going to be done his way.

Her hands were in his hair and she was moaning slightly as he worked her breasts, squeezing them roughly though it didn't get him the moan that he wanted. She responded with equal intensity, her fingers working fast to unbuckle his belt and jeans and she lowered herself, pulling them down. As she looked up at him, he quivered at the look in her eye. She pulled his boxers down, her eyes hungrily taking in the length of him and he knew he wouldn't be satisfied till he was inside her. He pulled her up and she came, reluctantly, as he met her lips again. They kissed roughly, their tongues sliding in and out of each other's mouths and when her hands found his cock, he gasped into her mouth at her touch.

Her hands were rougher than he had expected and he was enjoying the feel of them until he realised she was wearing more clothes than he wanted. He pushed her against the wall, rougher than she was expecting and he saw her excitement mount as he lifted her skirt, not bothering to remove it. He wanted her now, he didn't want to wait. His hands pulled down her briefs, letting them fall to her ankles and his hands caressed her thighs. She shivered at the touch, moaning into his ear.

"What's the problem?" He asked, his voice teasing. "You want more?"

"Yes," She said, though it came out as hiss and he grinned, placing kisses along her neck. He moved his free hand behind her head at the same time he entered her with two of his fingers. The second he did her head flung back and hit his hand, though the pain was nothing to the pleasure he felt at feeling her moist inside. She was already wet and he had a feeling she had been since he started following her. His fingers moved slowly and he added a third, her moans becoming louder and louder.

"Faster – please – faster," She managed to gasped and Malfoy smirked slowly removing his fingers before entering her again, harder this time. She gasped again, her moans coming out husky and he felt his cock quiver at the thought of having it inside of her. He pounded her with his hand, hard and fast so that she was yelling with each thrust. He knew no sexual details about her but after years of fucking many different women, who knew when someone was close to coming. He removed his fingers and Ginny let out a whimper at the sudden void. "What are you doing? Keep going!" She instructed him and he smirked, taking hold of his cock and teasing the edge of her lips with it.

"Before I fuck you," He said slowly and she bit her lip again, waiting for him to finish speaking. "I want you to answer this question."

"Malfoy, I don't have time for this shit. I want you to make me come." She said bluntly, her hand joining his on his cock and it took every ounce of restraint for him not to fuck her then.

"If you want it that bad, you'll wait." He said and she looked at him, showing the true minx inside by licking her hand and returning it to his cock. "You're naughtier than I expected."

"Sorry, shall I stop?" She taunted, both hands now working his cock. She was getting him closer and closer to coming and he had to force himself to finish what he was saying first.

"I don't think there's any need for that. Now listen. I'm _going _to fuck you, whether you like it or not, but before I do – I want to know if Potter can make you moan like that." As soon as he said it, Ginny laughed, similar to her cold laugh beforehand and he knew the answer already. Her hands left his cock and circled his neck, bringing his face closer to his.

"He doesn't even come close to making me moan like that." She whispered, moving to his ear and running her tongue across it. "Now if you don't fuck me – hard – I'll have to punish you in some way." He shivered at her words and pushed her back against the wall again.

"That's what I want to hear." He took hold of her hands in his, holding them above her head so that she couldn't move and used one of his hands to guide his cock into her. The second he did she moaned loudly and held back his own noise of pleasure. As soon as he was safely inside her, he kept one hand on hers, making sure she couldn't move and the other on her breasts, squeezing them tightly so that she moaned even louder.

He built up a rhythm, thrusting in and out as hard and fast as he could. When he couldn't get deep enough, he lifted her up with his hands, her hands now on his shoulders, attempting to pull him closer. He held her up, the hours he spent at the gym now paying off, and pounded her as hard as he could. With each thrust she cried out and this only spurred him on more. Harder and faster he thrusted without a care in the world. Neither noticed the cold around them, nor the fact that anyone could discover them at any moment.

"Oh – yes! Harder – yes!" Ginny cried and Malfoy felt her nearing climax. He plunged into her one last time before he felt himself come, the moan escaping his mouth before he could stop it and Ginny pinched his shoulder. She hadn't come yet and in a second he was on his knees, his mouth finding her clit and he sucked. "Fuck!" She yelled, her voice louder than it had been and she jerked over his mouth. He sucked once more before entering her with his tongue and she cried out in orgasm, her body jerking as he licked up the come that was left behind. He stood up and she kissed him, a crushing kiss that left him slightly breathless, though he would never admit it.

She had no shame as they stood there, putting their clothes back on and Malfoy watched her stand topless as she straightened out her skirt. She looked up, catching him looking and smiled.

"What?"

He didn't answer, but moved towards her again, his lips catching hers as he kissed her hungrily, suddenly overcome by passion as his hands found her briefs again. She protested mildly before returning the kiss with matching passion and she let his fingers find her moist lips once more. He entered her, this time with three fingers though that quickly increased to four and plunged his hand in and out, her moans loud in his ear. He kept going, as hard and fast as he could before she jerked violently in orgasm, holding on to his shoulders as she came and he removed his hand. She took hold of it and in one swift movement, it was in her mouth. Malfoy felt himself hardening again and when she had finished with his hand, he shoved them in his pockets, not wanting her to see him hard again. She straightened out her skirt once more and without a word they both set off down the alley and back into the main shops.

Night had fallen while they had had their fun and when they came to the end of the alley and into Diagon Alley, they stopped.

"Do you know where my parents Manor is?" Malfoy asked, turning to Ginny who didn't return his look, but looked up and down the alley as if in search of someone.

"No, but I wouldn't want to meet you there even if I did." She told him, finally turning to face him and giving him a look. "Do you know where Elliston Street is?" She asked and he nodded – it wasn't far from Diagon Alley. "That's where I live – number 26 – Harry is going away on a business trip tomorrow."

"I'll be there. Anything to hear you moaning like that again." Malfoy replied, his grin wicked and Ginny still didn't smile.

"This changes nothing between us. You are a prat and I don't care for you at all." She stated and he shrugged.

"And you're nothing but someone who just happens to give me what I want." He replied and he saw it in her eyes – excitement, anticipation. She liked it rough and he would certainly give it to her again. She turned on her heel and left, her hair flowing behind her and he watched her go. She would be back.

**Bit different to what I usually write but I actually sort of enjoyed it. I wrote this for someone on tumblr and wanted to upload it. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
